Someday out of the Blue
by LadyNoxia
Summary: Sanft spielte der warme Wind der Bikanelwüste in den blonden Haaren, des Jungen, der auf einem Felsplateau stand und die Ereignisse in der Ferne mit einem Fernglas beobachtete. Der Selbe Wind, der so sanft in seinen Haaren spielte trug die Geräusche des K


Someday out of the Blue

Sanft spielte der warme Wind der Bikanelwüste in den blonden Haaren, des Jungen, der auf einem Felsplateau stand und die Ereignisse in der Ferne mit einem Fernglas beobachtete. Der Selbe Wind, der so sanft in seinen Haaren spielte trug die Geräusche des Kampfes, des Entsetzens, der Angst und des Todes zu ihm herüber.

_Das Heim würde fallen..._

_Er wusste es. Sein Volk hatte keine Chance... Und ihr Anführer würde das Heim lieber zerstören, als es ihren Feinden zu überlassen. Als schließlich neben dem Heim das Flugschiff aus der Versenkung kam ließ er das Fernglas sinken und der Wind hielt für einige Sekunden inne, ließen die langen Haarsträhnen wieder über sein rechtes Auge fallen._

_Nicht mehr als ein leises Seufzen entkam dem Jungen, als das Flugschiff sich in Bewegung setzte und wenig später eine Schar Raketen in das Heim einschlug, die das Flugschiff abgesetzt hatte. Jener Seufzer ging in der Explosion völlig unter und der Wind wurde stärker, sodass sich der Junge und auch die drei Gestalten die nicht weit entfernt standen gegen die Druckwelle der Explosion lehnen mussten. Dann kehrte endlich wieder Stille ein._

_Einige Minuten vergingen noch, in denen der blonde Al Bhed, der gerade einmal 16 sein mochte noch regungslos da stand, einen Fuß auf einen Felsen gestützt und in die Ferne blickte, wo bis vor kurzem noch sein zuhause gewesen war. In einer routinierten Bewegung verstaute er das Fernglas in der Tasche die an seiner Hüfte hing, ließ im gleichen Atemzug die Hand nach oben wandern und aktivierte den Knopf der in seinen Ohrring integriert war, woraufhin ein oranges Visier vor seinen Augen erschien, welches sein empfindliches Auge vor Sonne und Sand schützte und ihm Daten über Entfernungen, Gegner und anderes gab._

_Er mochte erst 16 sein, aber er war ein Al Bhed... er war mit der Technik aufgewachsen, verstand sie wie kein zweiter in dem Quartett, zu dem er gehörte. Und ebenso wenig konnte jemand ihn verstehen... nicht völlig... Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich durch die etwa Nackenlangen Haare, die von einem Stirnband gebändigt wurden, als ihm jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte._

„_Gip..."_

_Er wandte den Kopf, sah den jungen mit den silbernen Haaren und den rehbraunen Augen einen Moment lang stumm an, ehe er nickte. Er hatte verstanden... es waren keine Worte notwendig. Der etwa 2 Jahre ältere Junge wandte sich um, ging wieder zu den anderen beiden, die noch immer einige Meter entfernt mit vier Chocobos warteten, sagte einige Sätze._

_Gippel wandte nur noch einmal den Blick zum ehemaligen Heim, hob eine Hand wie zum Gruß und drehte sich dann um. Er griff sich mit einer Hand die Bazooka, die er neben sich in den Sand gerammt hatte, schulterte sie, und schloss ihren Riemen vor seiner Brust, setzte sich dann langsam in Bewegung._

_Das alles tat er mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit... einer Gleichgültigkeit die man einem Jungen in seinem Alter nie zugetraut hätte. Nein, wirklich nicht. Man sah ihm sein Alter auf den ersten Blick nicht an, wenn man all die Waffen sah, die er bei sich trug._

_Er trug ein weißes, bauchfreies Oberteil aus dickem Stoff, dessen Ärmel wohl an den Schultern abgerissen wurden, dazu eine dunkle Hose, über der er ein paar weite Chaps trug, an denen an diversen Haltevorrichtungen Waffen, Granate, und ähnliches, sowie Werkzeug befestigt war. Unter dem weißen Shirt verliefen einige Riemen, die mit dem Gürtel der Hose verbunden waren und das ganze unterstützten. An einem Weiteren Gürtel, der diagonal über seiner Hüfte hing, befand sich eine Tasche in der er Kleinigkeiten wie zum Beispiel das Fernglas aufbewahrte. Dazu trug der blonde Al Bhed Fingerfreie Handschuhe sowie Unterarmschoner aus festem Leder, während die Füße in Stiefeln steckten, die bis eine Handbreit unterm Knie reichten und die durch Metallschienen und Lederriemen unterstützt waren. Um seinen Hals hing eine unscheinbare Silberkette, weiter oben schmiegte sich ein dunkler Lederriemen um seinen Hals._

_Wenig später hatte Gippel die Gruppe erreicht, nahm den einzigen Mädchen der Gruppe die Zügel für einen der Chocobos aus der Hand und schwang sich auf dessen Rücken. Die andern drei taten es ihm gleich, gaben den gelben Laufvögeln die Sporen und sie verschwanden von diesem Ort, hinterließen nur eine Staubwolke..._


End file.
